


The One Where Jadzia Finds Out

by AlexisaFanST



Series: The One Where... [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: Jadzia sees something blue and finds out something new about her friends.





	The One Where Jadzia Finds Out

The Defiant - Mess hall

Julian was tired. It had been a long day, mainly treating injured fellow crewmen but also sparring with his Cardassian friend.

Sitting by himself, picking at his food, he smiled at the memory of the encounter. Daydreaming, he didn't notice when someone sat at his table.

"You look exhausted!" Jadzia startled him, taking in his open-necked uniform and rolled-up sleeves.

Julian sighed. "20 people injured during the last battle, I haven't slept in 48 hours..."

The Trill was about to answer when she suddenly stared intensely at him.

"And yet you still found the time to make up with Garak..." She whispered conspiratorially.

"What? No!... I mean..." giving up "How the hell did you find out?"

Dax gestured at his neck where bruises and bite marks were clearly visible above a long silver necklace.

His face turned a nice shade of red. He hastily zipped is collar up, almost pinching his skin and rolled his eyes...

"I didn't know you were the jewelry type" She teased.

"It's a gift..." The Doctor answered sheepishly... "I'm sorry to leave you by yourself, but I really need to go back to work. See you later on the bridge!"

\-------------------------

The Defiant - On the Bridge

On the main screen: Gul Dukat visibly in an agitated state.

"I won't let the Defiant go until I get an answer" the Gul was almost screaming.

On the bridge, most eyes were focused on Garak, sitting at his station and smiling politely in return.

Captain Sisko loudly exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

*Could one of you at least explain the meaning of all this?" Turning towards the tailor, Sisko asked again: "Garak, is there a reason for the blue mark on your forehead..." turning towards the screen "and how is it any of your business Dukat!"

The Gul was fuming "It is a betrothal mark. I demand to know if he is engaged to Ziyal!"

As Garak continued to remain silent, the Captain groaned "Give us a few minutes, Sisko out".

The noise of the turbolift door opening suddenly broke the silence and Jadzia loudly welcomed the Doctor on the bridge: "Right on time Julian!"

The young man gave her a puzzled look and took a seat near the Captain, sipping the tea he had brought with him.

"Why the long face?" he asked.

Jadza smiled with mischief "Gul Dukat has locked his tractor beam on us. He won't let the ship go until Garak says who he is engaged to..."

Julian choked on his tea and glared at Garak, noticing the blue mark "You HAD to go with the paint?"

The Cardassian shrugged...

The Trill was now curious "Do Cardassian get to choose a betrothal sign? What else can you wear to show your engagement?"

Julian's blush was becoming more and more evident. He stood up while Garak answered with a wide grin "Jewelry".

The Captain observed with curiosity his CMO's hasty retreat. "Why the rush Doctor?"

"I forgot, I need to check on an experiment I've just started" the young man mumbled.

*You don't have a lab on the Defiant" Sisko was getting more and more suspicious.

"Humm... True... It's high time I started one!" Bashir answered walking past Dax towards the turbolift.

He glared at her and harshly whispered something the Universal Translator failed to interpret and left without a glance at the rest of the crew.

Sisko: "I didn't know Doctor Bashir could speak Trill"

O'Brien: "What did he say?"

Worf: "It sounded like a threat!"

Jadzia looked stunned. She glanced at her Captain then over his shoulder at Garak who was beaming with pride.

"Actually... It was!"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so please let me know if you see any mistake...


End file.
